Kenshin Suzuki
Shield Magic }} Kenshin Suzuki (太郎・団扇, Suzuki Kenshin) is a member of the once famed Suzuki Clan and an exceedingly powerful Mage. He is currently a member of the Tenbatsu Guild and is studying to advance his powers under the guidance of the guild master Scarlet Darklighter. Personality Kenshin shows two rather contradictory sides of his personality which has led many to think that he might be bipolar and suffers from manic episodes. Kenshin stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. But unlike most people's perception of him, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or when he thinks he it is the only choice. He is very much a Nihilist, believing that human existence has no objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. He believes that only the physical laws contributed to our existence. With respect to the universe and his ultimate goals, a single human or even the entire human species is insignificant, without purpose and is not likely to change in the totality of existence. Strangely, Kenshin does seem to show some concern for his friends and comrades. This is particularly so for his sister, who he cares for deeply. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. He lives his life by his own rules and has learnt to ignore what other people think of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. When Kenshin suffers from one of his manic episodes, he becomes an entirely different person, much more cold, callous, and dispassionate. At such times he is an exceedingly brooding and angry man, almost totally consumed by the ultimate goal of utter destruction and death. He fashions himself an agent of some higher entity's divine punishment and takes out his fury on any and all who stand in his way. He almost seeks out fights and it matters not who it is he faces, be it human, exceed or celestial spirit. He is extremely cynical and cold-hearted and lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic notions and looks down on people who uphold such beliefs. He goes so far as to mock those who fight for others, making their defeats to him all the more harsh. He derives amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. All in all he becomes extremely rude and lecherous and treats everyone in a highly sick and perverted manner. At such times his overall goal is to prove himself to be the greatest and strongest and does not wish to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms in attacking stronger opponents who are already injured stating that their handicap is due to their own weakness. His insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle make him an highly dangerous and unpredictable opponent. On many instances his manic episodes are brought about by his over usage of his powers though on many occasions these episodes occur when he looses his temper or sometimes at completely random instances. Appearance Kenshin is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Kenshin has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has onyx eyes and fair skin like most members of his family. He is normally seen in a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He has a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, which he also uses to carry his sword. He is sometimes seen wearing arm guards, while at other times the arm guards are missing with simple bandages being worn on his wrists. History After his parent's death while he was still a toddler, he was taken in by the Lightning demon, Vesta and raised by her. Their relationship, though not one of great love, was a slightly amiable on nonetheless. She taught him to read, write and fight, imparting to him the knowledge to use the exceedingly rare Lightning Demon Slayer Magic. Though she hinted it to him that she had taken him in for her own purposes, Vesta was never cruel in her treatment of Kenshin and over time even developed a sense of attachment with the boy. Even when Kenshin suffered from one of his manic episodes Vesta never raised a hand against him and used some of her magic to suppress his episodes when they startted to intensify. As a result Kenshin grew up to be a strong and headstrong boy, Vesta's training and suppression of his episodes having helped him to develop both his physical and magical talents without the hindrance of suffering from psychotic breakdowns. When he was 14 years old Vestra was exiled by an unknown Mage to a pocket dimension, thereby removing her presence from Kenshin's life. With her magic no longer holding back his episodes, Kenshin started having attacks once more and his mental condition deteriorated rapidly. He lost his ability to effectively perform magic and was unable to even fend for himself. It was at this point that he was approached by a spectral projection of Vestra, who using her last ounce of magical strength told him of her exile and guided him to the Darklighter sisters. Synopsis Magic and Abilities (lit. Various Lightning Magic)(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Kenshin's signature Magic over which he possesses great mastery. He is able to produce, control and manipulate lightning, and electricity at his will. By using this magic Kenshin can create lightning and make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents. Much like other Elemental types of magic, the usage of this magic allows Kenshin to turn his body into lightning and allow physical attacks to pass through him. By turning into lightning Kenshin can also electrocuting an opponent on contact. Such is his mastery of this magic that he can travel at lightning fast speeds and instantly reach distant places by turning into pure lightning. *' ': Kenshin transforms his body into a lightning bolt that can move around freely at high speeds and attack anything he touches. *'Lightning Fist': Kenshin gathers a large amount of lightning in his hands which he can then use to physically attack his opponent. *'Kaminari Kenchi' (雷検知, Lightning Detection): A technique which is very elementary in its application but nonetheless difficult to execute, it is used by Kenshin to detect the presence of individuals in his vicinity. This technique involves Kenshin sending a surge of lightning through the ground that dissipates in all direction with him at the center. The streams of lightning continuously spread out and upon coming in contact with a living person return to Kenshin. As mentioned earlier, while the concept is simple, there are a number of drawbacks which make it much more difficult to execute easily. Firstly, the lightning has to be strengthened with magic to enable it to be able to travel over ground. Secondly, the returning signals have to be analysed to get an idea of the direction and distance of the located individual. With practice Kenshin has devised a sort of intuitive approach to do this. Also, the further out Kenshin wants to reach, the more the energy requirements of this technique. While normally the lightning released into the ground is visible at it's entry point, it soon spreads out into such thin streams that it is no longer visible to the naked eye while being spiritually almost undetectable. While this spell has no offensive or defensive advantage, it is excellent as a reconnoitering move and is very useful for scouting purposes. Lightning Demon Slayer Magic (雷の滅鬼魔法 Rai no Metsuoni Mahō):This Magic gives him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Demon, along with a Demon Slayer's characteristic ability to eat lightning to heal himself and regain power. It also makes Kenshin immune to lightning. Since the death of Vestra, the demon who raised Kenshin, his ability to effectively use his Demon Slayer powers have reduced somewhat and often his powers do not act in the way he expects them to. Though these are only rare occurrences right now, Kenshin still thinks of them as a cause for worry as his spells can go awry at any moment and just as easily harm him as anyone else in his vicinity. *'Lightning Demon's Roar' (雷鬼の咆哮 Raioni no Hōkō): Kenshin generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. Unlike most other slayer he can create the lightning from his mouth and gather it in the form of a sphere instead of releasing it as a blast. He can then carry the lightning ball in his hands and fire the blast from his hands before the lightning dissipates. The special effect of this attack is that, even if the target survive, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping subsequent attacks. *'Lightning Demon's Sting' (雷鬼の剣 Raioni no Ken): Kenshin generates lightning around his extended hand and concentrates it to such high levels that the lightning itself acts like a highly sharp blade, capable of cutting through almost anything. He can use this move to stab person or even use it to block blades, using it like a katana or a kunai. Even if his opponent is not badly injured by this attack, he or she will be stung by the lightning which will at the very least numb the attacked region and could even paralyze the target. *'Lightning Demon's Speed' (雷鬼の速 Raioni no Haya): A spell that could be seen as a specialized application of Lightning Body, this involves Kenshin momentarily turning his entire body into pure lightning and traversing short distances at speeds only possible for a lightning demon. Though slower than actual teleportation, Kenshin sees this move as the next best thing. His most favored way of using this spell is to initiate a physical attack at a distance from his target and then using this spell to suddenly appear next to his target to have the attack land on his target. *'Lightning Demon's Spear' (雷鬼の槍 Raioni no Yari): Kenshin gathers lightning in his hand and creates a high concentration of electricity which he then releases in the form of an lightning spear extending from his hand. By concentrating the electricity into a spear like shape, Kenshin ensures that the charge does not dissipate out too much as that would reduce the attack's potency. It also means that the concentrated charge is strong enough to heat the air surround the edges to high enough temperatures to create a very thin layer of plasma which can cut objects on contact. Thus the entire length of the spear acts like a blade. This attack maintains a sustained flow of lightning which is maintained in the shape of a spear for as long as Kenshin continues the spell. Demon Force: When pushed to the brink of death by Scarlet during a particularly gruesome training session, Kenshin was able to achieve Demon Force. This Magic is said to be the final and most powerful state a Demon Slayer can attain in which the user's body turns into that of a demon. Kenshin's Magic Aura becomes visible and his powers increase tremendously, receiving a large boost in terms of strength, endurance, resistance and power. In this state his entire body turns into lightning, so after activating Demon Mode he is virtually immune to physical harm. He can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack. His hair grows turns white and grows in length and random bursts of lightning start forming in the air all around him. His fingers lengthen slightly and his fingernails sharpen till his hands resemble claws. The only time he achieved this state was accompanied by one of his manic episodes and his personality became exceedingly violent and lecherous. Black Lightning (黒い雷, Kuroi Kaminari): When he first used Demon Force, Kenshin was able to create an unique black colored lightning that was much more potent than his normal lightning. Since then he has learned to create and use this sort of electricity without being in Demon Force, though it is harder to control and highly draining. Kenshin has stated that his black lightning is like lightning from hell, much more destructive than anything else seen on Earth, capable of overpowering normal lightning. Kenshin has admitted that using Black Lightning leaves him exceedingly tired and he does not fully recover from its usage for days. While it can theoretically possible for Kenshin to be able to perform all his Lightning based spells with Black Lightning, such is its destructive power that he has been unable to perform any but one of his original Lightning based spells, barring one. It is assumed that this is not due to this form of lightning's incompatibility with those spells, rather it is a result of the potency of the Black Lightning and Kenshin's own inexperience with its usage. Shield Magic (シールド Shiirudo): A relatively newly acquired skill for Kenshin, Shield is an extremely powerful Caster Type Magic that creates a shield around its caster that absorbs the force of any physical attack that comes in contact with it. This magic involves the creation of a magical barrier around Kenshin which, absorbs any magic based attacks that fall upon it and accumulates the absorbed magical energy in a sphere at the center of the barrier. Kenshin can then launch this gathered energy as a concentrated beam of energy which he directs by placing both or one hand behind the sphere, with the blast being launched in the direction pointed by his palm. Despite attempts to do so, Kenshin cannot absorb this gathered energy to replenish his own energy levels. He can also gather the absorbed energy around himself to strengthen the his own physical attacks. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenshin has trained in the arts of kenjutsu from a very young age and is considered to be an exceedingly skilled swordsman. He is a masterful swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks who fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. The greatest strength of his swordsmanship is his ability to adapt to varying situations and he has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. Not one to make use of pure brute, he tries to deal accurate blows and perform quick maneuvers. He is also a master of battōjutsu, the art where drawing of the blade is the same motion used for the attack. When used in tandem with his great speed or his Lightning Demon's Speed, his draw speed is so great that he can defeat most adversaries in a single draw of his sword. The combined momentum of his high speed movements along with the slipstreaming effect of his drawing blade are so great that many weaker opponents can get knocked out in one strike. Immense Speed and Reflexes: One of Kenshin's most noteworthy abilities is his tremendously skillful speed seemingly instantaneous reflexes, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat. So great is his skill with spells such as Lightning Demon's Speed and such is his raw speed that it seems as if he is undergoing some form of teleportation rather than actually moving, moving in the blink of an eye and simply appearing solidly at his destination. His reflexes have been trained to such an extent that he can time his movements to avoid attacks by the smallest of margins and thus dodge attack with the least amount of physical exertion. Enhanced Durability: On more than one occasion Kenshin has shown that he possesses a very high level of durability, being able to push himself on and continue fighting even after receiving a decent amount of physical punishment. In a fight with Scarlet, he was able to able to survive a full power Demon Roar from her, even though he had already been badly beaten up till that point. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slim figure, Kenshin possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of lifting and carrying objects many times his own size and weight. A testament of his physical strength is the fact that he has been known to punch through walls with his bare fists and throw boulders over large distances with apparent ease. Genius Intellect: Probably one of the main reasons behind Kenshin's various talents are his brains and high intellect. He is said to have the potential to go down as one of the most gifted mages of all time. His intellect allows him to learn and master skills at an astonishingly fast pace. He is able to see patterns and link together a series of events with relative ease. Due to his sharp mind and his steadily increasing proficiency in combat, he is becoming more and more tactically aware, strategizing and coming up with plans with increasing ease. At this point of time his relative inexperience is a stumbling block due to which he is still unaware of certain scenarios and is often surprised by the course of action taken by an opponent. But he learns from each defeat and learning from each setback makes him capable of accounting for more and more outcomes. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Magic Power: Equipment Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Human